dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsumisumbri Mountains
Tsumisumbri Mountains, or Tsurumai-Tsuburi Mountains, are a mountain range located in the north on Earth. It is so cold the ice cannot be melted, even Piccolo's energy waves are incapable of even damaging the ice. You may RP here. *Zucana (Monarch) *Toko *Battle Slot 3 *Battle Slot 4 Zucana V Toko Toko Raine * Race: Saiyan/Demon * Health: 5472/73,000 * Powerlevel: 19,663,912,960 * Damage: 80 (114) * Speed: 114 (102) * Fatigue: 90 Super Saiyan 2 Monarch * Race: Saiyan * Health: 1/88,000 * Powerlevel: 356,745,248,768 * Damage:51 (112) * Speed:49 (39) * Fatigue: 70 The theme for the battle! Fight (To 1 Hp) * Monarch instantly goes Super Saiyan and then Super Saiyan 2 and fires a final flash(hit 5600) at Toko. "This spot should do perfectly." He laughs to himself before firing 4 big bang attacks(2 hit 5600) at toko and rushing up to him and punching him 13 times (4 hit 4480) in the chest. (Total damage: 12,848) * "Cheap shot!" Toko shouts then transforms up to Lord! Then materializes 2 swords. He rushes in with a Darkness Sword Attack!(miss) then with a 14 slash attack! (10 hit 25650) (total: 25650) * "Sharp tactics you've got there taco." He fires a galick gun(hit 2800) a big bang attack(1 hit 2800) 3 energy balls(miss) and follows up with 15 more punches.(7 hit 7840) (total 13,384) * "Hmph" Toko De-materializes the swords "I wouldn't want to hurt you too bad would I... Zucana?" Toko grins, and rushes in close, puts his hands up near Monarch's chest and uses Evil Impulse!(hit 4000) Then moving backwards throws two Evil Spears (2 hit 5600) After that Toko blast forward with a Flying headbutt,(miss) pivots around to Monarch's back and delivers a brutal 16 kick attack! (10 hit 8000) (Total 18,400) * "The names Monarch, learn it Taco." Monarch throws 5 energy balls(1 hit 1680) at Toko followed by 2 big bang attacks(2 hit 5600) and 13 kicks to the chest.(4 hit 4480)(total 11,728) * "You can call yourself whatever you like, but I don't believe in forgetting the dead! So as long as the hope of bringing you back to your senses exists I WILL CALL YOU ZUCANA!" he shouts as he fires a Demonic Death Wave(hit 5700) and charges in Throwing an Explosive Madan.(hit 2850) "You got that you idiot!" Toko says as he punches Monarch in the face!(hit 1140) followed by 16 punches(12 hit 13,368) and an Explosive Wave!(hit 1710) (total 11,742) * "Well I guess if I'm going to stop you I'll just have to kill you. Seems like a reasonable alternative." Firing 3 big bang attacks(1 hit 2800) 2 energy balls(both miss) and 15 punches(4 hit 4480)(total 7248) * "Making a threat like that, someone sure is-" Toko knees Monarch in the nuts(miss) "-Confident!" Toko uses Evil Flame(hit 2850) then kicks it up a notch to Darkness Flame!(hit 5700) Then unleashes ten Punches and six Kicks!(11 hit 15840) "Here use this after I hand you your ass" Toko materializes a Speed potion and throws it to Monarch. (Total 26,718) * Monarch fires a final flash(hit 5600) followed by two big bang attacks(1 hit 5600) and 17 punches(10 hit 11,200)(Total 22,320) * "That was impressive Care Bear" Toko takes a step back, breaths in, and dashes for ward on foot and kicks Monarch in the chin(hit 1140) then punches 16 times! (12 hit 13680). Toko flies up and rains down on monarch with two Evil Impulses(miss) followed by an Evil Spear(hit 2850) ! (total 18,332) * Toko Wins, Monarch Loses * Exp gained; * Toko: 44,000 exp * Monarch: 33,764 exp Aaron The chilling winds of the Tsumisumbri Mountains grace the air. Suddenly a figure dives down and lands in the area with his fist connecting into the snow. Natch would then stand with the cold winds clawing at his face and snow raining down on him. He wanted to help his son in Satan City, but he knew that Virtex would control his mind as he had done Ultimate, causing even bigger problems for the children. "Might as well sit this one out and hope for the best", he says as he leans against the cold surface of the mountains. Aaron flies around the freezing mountains with tears in his eyes."I...I couldn't help them..." Aaron lands on the ground and stares at the ice."Ace...I hope you live through this..." Aaron senses a familiar power level. Natch would sense Aaron's power level and fly over to him. "What are you doing here?", he ask. Aaron looks up at his father."Well, Im trying to get away from what is happening in Satan City...." He begins to choke up."I can't...I can't help Ace..." He buries his face in hands. "Don't worry, Ace is trained well so be can handle himself", Natch says. "And it's about time that I train you", he smiles. Aaron wipes his tears and smiles at Natch."Really?" Aaron jumps up and begins to fly."YAY!!" He flies circles around his father then hovers in front of him."Where do we start?" He asks excitedly. "First, to be a great warrior you have to have strength, speed, skill, strategy, and will". "I will first attempt to get you stronger", Natch says. "To do that, I must first see your current strength". "We will spar on the Paprika Wasteland north of here". Aaron nods."This is gonna be fun!" He then uses Instant Transmission to get to Paprika Wasteland faster. The Monarch EmergesCategory:Earth RP Areas The man once known as Zucana sits at the peak of the tallest mountain his face covered by a blue butterfly mask and floating behind his back two blue figures made out of ki which seem to form the shape of wings. About a day after their last confrontation Toko decided to search for Zucana. Hoping he had calmed down. Fortunately for Toko his acute ability to sense power level allowed him to find Zucana quite easily. Howeve he noticed a significant power increase. This new power must be because of what happened at Central City ''He feels more settled than before maybe I can talk to him. '''''Toko flies through the mountains and spots the figure brooding on top of a mountain. "Hey there Zucana, you had to pick one of the coldest places on earth to sit at huh?" The man looks at Toko "You have me mistaken. That man is dead. I am Monarch, I am reborn and just as the glorious monarch butterfly I have gained these gorgeous blue wings. No longer am I the landscape of a lie I am my own person in this world and until Zucanas world is revived he shall stay dead with it." "Now I can't say the Alter ego thing isn't cool, and hot damn the mask is cool too, but Zucana" Toko looks at him "Lets get down from the mountain and go somewhere warm to talk, So what your planet died, blah blah, we'll get it back, hell you probably won't even like it" he stares at the wings ''now those, those I want ''"you probably won't even like it, you don't like vegetables enough" he adds jokingly. "I'll disregard the blatant idiocy of your comments, however I do agree let's go somewhere more comfortable. It is rather chilly up here." Zucana floats up as his ki wings flap. ''Neat, I really want those... ''While flying Toko tries to create Aura wings too, it didn't work. He then activates his Tacoman costume. "Gotta gear up, if i'm travelling with you, any ideas where to go?" Monarch glares at Tokos costume. "You look more ridiculous than me. No I don't mind, I don't have anywhere to be." "Hey, this is COOL!" Anyway I think there is a lodge on a mountain nearby lets just head there!" Toko suggests whilst pirouetting several times. "No. I'm COOL!" He poses "You're ridiculous" He smirks "Good call on the lodge though let's go impress some locals." "I always knew you had a cool side Zucana" Toko drops down and enters the Lodges Cafe area, "Can I get some hot Chocolate please!" The waitress looks at him bizarrely "Don't worry I'm a Super Hero!" He strikes a heroic pose and sits down. Monarch floats above his seat. "I'll take one as well please. Just so we're clear Taco you're my side kick. I'm way too cool to be yours. Plus I'm more of a solo act anyway so you're lucky just to be seen with me. Oh and please stop calling me a corpses name." The waitress goes very pale at this sight and slowly wobbles of to find a manager. Toko burns his tongue on the hot chocolate, "Zucana, I'm not your side kick, I'm purely here to help you, and make sure you don't start going crazy... But I suppose you've already lost a few screws. Right now I don't think you are a threat, I can sense your energy remember but" Toko stands up into a pose sending his chair flying back "As the Hero of Rightfulness it would be poor of me not to monitor you!" In the distant the waitress can be heard dropping things as she passes out from the sight. "Firstly I'm not crazy, in fact I'm probably more sane than I've ever been. Secondly if you want to help me out and you insist on wearing that silly outfit if anybody asks you are my sidekick. Finally..." He floats upwards and turns super saiyan effortlessly sending the tables and chairs flying to corners of the room. "Am I a big a threat enough now hero of righteousness?" Monarch fires a ki blast into the wall of the lodge causing the entire structure to collapse the two of them are left standing there in the rubble. "This is the "out of line" I was taking about! I liked this place I was gonna take a nap here!" Toko de-materializes the Takoman costume. The manager and waitress come out of the rubble, "Git outta here!" the manager shouts! "If you really want to do this Zucana then lets rumble, but not while you could hurt these two!" He moves quickly to the staff, "I'm sorry about the damage, I'll help you rebuild later okay?" The manager prattles on about money while Toko holds him still. Monarch laughs to himself. "Huh you two were meant to die. Well I suppose this is your lucky day, I seem to have a much more interesting fish to fry now. Enjoy your lives, you're lucky to have them." He smirks. "Okay then taco. Choose your arena I shan't be losing this time." "Heh, did you hold a grudge? I'ma gonna go ahead and ignore the murder thing though" Toko proceeds to put an energy barrier around the two staff, takes to the air and blasts off further into the mountains shouting back "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" "You say it as if it would be hard!" Monarch speeds off after him. "Don't be a coward! Stand and fight me!" Toko speeds up a lot, his purple aura blazing behind him, "I'm not running Zucana, I'm just finding a nice spot!" Monarch keeps pace his deep blue aura growing stronger and his wings growing more opaque. "Fair enough then! Just let me know when! I'll be waiting impatiently!" Toko stops still in the air,"Well they say patience is a virtue, but here will do, I hope you're ready" After the FightCategory:LocationsCategory:EarthCategory:RP AreasCategory:Battle GroundsCategory:Earth Battle Grounds Toko drops to the ground and limps over to Monarch who is laid on the ground. "Hey buddy, need a hand?" he holds a hand out to Monarch "I hope you're not mad that I wouldn't kill you" he grins. "Are you mad? I don't won't to die!" Monarch retorts as he slowly floats to his feet "You only won cause you got lucky I hope you know. I can't die anyway. I have a planet to save" he smirks. "Heh good to know you're still in line then Zucana, I will help you rebuild Vegeta but remember this fight, this was the day I proved that I can still keep you in line if you try to stray" Toko smiles big, he's about to strike a cool pose when his knees give out and he lands on his butt "But jeez, you fair did a number on me too" He chuckles. "Heh am I a big enough threat yet?" He smirks. "I've got nothing against you Toko you're a cool dude with good intentions. Just don't get in my way otherwise next time you may not be so lucky. I'd be happy to accept any help you can give however but if we're to look for dragon balls together and you wear that dopey costume if anyone asks. You're my side kick" "Yeah you're a threat" Toko gives him a sly grin "You remeber that I can sense power pretty darn well don't you? You suuuure you weren't holding back something maaaybe" he teases. He stands back up and floats to Zucana's level. "Sorry to break it to you though, but Tacoman is already getting some renown, there are fan clubs too! 'Fraid to say I'm nobody's sidekick! Plus you may have a cool mask but-" a poof of smoke surround Toko and when it disperses Tacoman is stood there! "I have a full suit of coolness!" He backflips into a heroic pose! "I may just have a mask but at least it's well made. And you seem to be forgetting my awesome saiyan armour and flashy wings. I could easily become a famous hero with a fanclub." He smirks "Fine we're partners then cause sure as hell I'm not your side kick. Hmm I don't know what you were sensing because what you fought was me at my best." Toko crosses his arms and looks to the side very smug "Heh if that was your best, then you need to get better" He moves close "Because I was holding back" He floats back "But I know that's not the case, enough of that though" Toko's atmosphere changes he reverts to his normal light hearted self "So what are you gonna do now huh? I for one am going for a nice bath at a hot-spring with some cuuuuute girls and then take a nap" He grins as his masters bad habits show through him. "Urgh you perv. I for one plan to head off looking for strong fighters to carry on training and the dragon balls. If you wish to have something a bit more interesting to do then chase after girls who will never love you you're welcome to accompany me. As for the holding back part I guess you'll have to wait and see." He smiles. "Hey nothing wrong with looking at cute girls! As for me I'll join with you later, gonna go recover, train some more and I have a my super hero bit to do, you know how to find me if you need too, get a Dragon Ball lead or find yourself in a tough situation let me know I'll be there in a flash! To be fair though, we always seem to run into each other some how" Toko looks at Monarch with twinkly eyes to creep him out "Maybe its fate!" He laughs. "There's more important things to worry about if you ask me but whatever. Well if you ever feel like accompanying me you're welcome to. Do as you please though, I may do a bit of super heroing if I see a person in need myself but I think I'll leave it mostly to you it's kinda your thing." He smirks. "Well we definitely do seem to find each other in very odd situations. I suppose I'll see you around I have things to do. Dragon balls to find. Planets to save." "Alrighty then, I guess its to rest and relaxation for me then! I'll see you around Zucana, I look forward to Dragon Ball hunting with you" Toko puts on his cheesy hero voice "And remember never stray from the Path of Rightfulness friend!" "Have a good time. I'll be seeing you either find me when you want or I'll find you if I need you. I'll try not to stray but if someone gets in my way I'm not making any promises. Well I suppose I better head off, see you later Tacoman." He smirksand starts flying off. "See you around Zucan-aaaaaaaaaaaahhh mean Monarch" Toko waves and then takes of in the opposite direction "Gonna have a nice bathe heal up some of these bruises, heck I bet even my horn has bruises" Toko mutters to himself with a smile. The Tattered Warrior Bastion is just walking he seems absent the signs of battle are evident on him as well as tears, he is clutching the elbow of his android arm tightly he bumps into people slightly as he goes but doesnt quite register the impact. He mutters a few names every so often but not loud enough to be understood. Suddenly Bastion and Gokan both bump into each other "Woah Mate, watch where ya going" he half-smiles "Hey, you're pretty strong" he admits to the unknown figure Almost as if breaking out of a trance Bastion jumps "oh no i-i'm sorry i-i don't know what happened their i was in my own little world" he bows a few times in appology before slightly regaining some composure. "o-oh sorry where are my manners? My name is Bastion Allara pleased to meet you" as he says this he offers his hand. "Woah, what's the formal introductions?" He smiles "I'm Gokan, Just Gokan, I guess." he shakes his hand "sorry its kind of a force of habit there, nice to meet you gokan and thanks for the compliment, you dont seem to be a slouch yourself" noticing the state of himself he starts dusting himself off "you have a strange energy if you dont mind me saying its like a great potential but it feels different.... oh sorry i have a habit of feeling certian powers when i make contact with people" "So what's with the cuts, and bruises, and torn clothes" He questions him "hmm? ah right my clothes, well i had a sparing match with something called a namekien it was a great fight and he seemed to specialise in ki attacks which caused the damage. After that stepping inbetween 2 incredibly powerful beings both with strange golden hair and green eyes although one was down to his legs and had no eyebrows, the sheer force of their power was what did the rest of the damage" "hmm 2 incredibly powerful golden hair fighters...What were these fighters names, exactly" He questions Bastion "one is called toko raine and the other is i called i beleive monarch, however toko refered to him differently so thats all i know Why? people you know?" "Yes, actually, Toko Raine, also known as Tacoman, I've met him in both of his forms, as for Monarch, Toko knows him as Zucana, a more peaceful version of Monarch, I've never met Zucana, but Toko believes that Monarch truly is still Zucana, of course Toko may have called him ZuZu...See, These Golden hair Fighters were actually in a transformed state known as Super Saiyan, and knowing Monarch, he was indefinably using Super Saiyan 3, one of the most powerful versions, under Super Saiyan 4, which is under a legendary transformation known as Legendary Super Saiyan, which actually, you are speaking to one right now" Gokan explains "well i;m honored to be in the presence of a legend however i must say in honesty i'm not sure what a saiyan is thats not a term familiar to me though i guess toko is a saiyan odd i thought he was just a demon" he thinks for a second "would you mind showing me that power sometime that would be really interesting to see especially if it is higher than what i just saw" Gokan chuckles "Sadly, I haven't even unlocked my first level of Super Saiyan, but I feel it coming, I just need an emotional trauma to happen, according to a friend of mine, you may know her, Alyra, she even gave my acsses to a space station of hers" Gokan shows him the acsses card. "Oh, actually I believe Toko is actually a hybrid, of a demon and a Saiyan, just like I'm a hybrid of a Saiyan and a Human" "emotional trauma? hmm doesnt sound like something i would be strong enough to handle but if you do manage to achieve it i would love to see it. no alyra... alyra" he ponders for a second "nope not ringing any bells but i'll look out for her in the future. "Alyra said that I'd have to lose a close friend or family member in battle...Oh, and I've hear Alyra is actually quite strong, matter infact, I think she might actually be dubbed the world's strongest" Gokan informs him. Bastion looks a bit concerned and confused "thats aweful i couldn't imagine the pain reaching that form must bring but i suppose thats just how it is" he looks down at his arm "i never asked for this but i learnt to live with it, i guess the strong just fight on" "So, what are you? sounds a bit rude, but um, what species are you exactly?" Gokan questions him Bastion smiles "don't worry i dont mind you asking, i'm human and up until a week or 2 ago i was jsut that. i was caught in an explosion a very strong one i remember someone blocking part of it then i blacked out when i awoke i was greeted with this arm these legs and a large chunk on my chest, i dont like them but its what i'm stuck with" Gokan smiles "So you're kinda like an Android" Gokan suggests "part of me certianly is and admittedly at first i didnt like it my village abhors androids due to some historical shall we say incidents, but admitedly when i fought today i had fun it felt good real good" He peers at Bastion "Ya...Only one thing, You don't seem like most androids, you seem, different, special." Gokan remarks very seriously Bastion ponders intently for a second "hmm nope not a clue, i dont exactly have much experience of androids so i cant say i have any real thing to compare too" Gokan nods "Ya, I understand that, Know any 'cool' techniques, like ki attacks?" he questions the 3 year younger fighter "well i know many but i do have this one i was working on keep an eye on that large rockface over there" he gets into a fighting stance charging up his aura forms with crackles of emerald energy he launche a high power emerald beam from his chest "potentia rush!!" he barrels through the beam picking up speed from the energy of it he charges up 2 deep green energy balls and smashes them into the cliff face at almost instantanous speed the ripples shudder through the whole thing "phew that went well havent quite mastered the final part of that one but what do you think?" "Its pretty cool" Gokan Admits,"I wouldn't have much to show you seeing that you've already heard of these moves, but I do have one pretty cool thing, you may actually know it, it's a specially designed move for humans" Gokan starts to charge some Ki, then he forms a glowing redish ball about the size of a few basketballs and throws it into the air, he then move his finger like a sword and the ball follows his finger without thought, Gokan then absorbs the ball of energy back "That one is known as the Spirit Ball, oh, and I could show you a pretty iconic saiyan move" Gokan readies into a stance and put his hands behind his back, in a cup kinda fashion "KAAAAAAAAAMMMAAAAA" He begins, as a small glowing blue ball appears in his hands "HAAAAAAAAMMMEEEEE" The ball grows bigger and brighter "HA!" He shouts as he realeases the glowing orb into a beam of pure energy, "If you don't already know that's called the Kamehameha Wave, and actually, I'm planning on heading to school to learn the Super Kamehameha Wave and perfect it to my own style "spirit ball i knew but kamehameha i had only heard of a legend in my village as a master perfected it and showed the technique to many fighters but it was lost to the ages. well i guess seeing is believing that that legend may well be wrong." Gokan rubs the back of his head and smiles "You bet it isn't a legend" he exclaims "if thats the base form i wonder what power it will hold when you master its stronger form? i suppose couple that with the power i have seen unleashed in saiyan transformations and from the sounds of this legendary super saiyan form i'll bet you'll be a force to reckon with when you hit that. Hey it may be an odd request but when you do attain this power would you be willing to demonstrate it in maybe a sparring match? You've really piqued my interest" "Of course, anytime" Gokan agrees "Now if you excuse me I have to hunt down a little runt named Roxas, he's caused me some trouble, you can come if you'd like." he continues "yeah sounds good anything to get me away from that fight i dont want to have ot see that again" "Okay follow me" He flies off (Roxas just had to go, but he will be back after he does somethings, so just standby) The Taming of a Beast Monarch floats cross legged in the air on top of his favourite mountain in the dead of night. He's staring at the clouds above him covering the moon. "It's been so long since I've felt my true Saiyan Strength... If I'm to beat Toko I'll have to use the powers of a true saiyan and I have to get them under my control. Up here I'm not likely to attract a lot of attention..." He stays floating waiting for his source of unlimited power to come out of hiding. Bastion is stood looking over the cliff edge "so why am i here again? in fact for that matter why are you here as well? what are you up too?" Monarch looks surprised. "Oh! Tinman... Glad you're here actually. In a few minutes I'm going to turn into a giant monkey and attempt to gain control over it, the monkey is a saiyan thing. If things don't go quite to plan I may need somebody to stop me destroying a city or two. That's where you come in. Try and help me get control, if I do I'll accomplish something that's only ever been achieved in legend." He stares at the sky again as the moon starts to slowly emerge from the clouds. "wait wait wait, you turn into a gaint monkey? How does that even work? and also is their any form of transformation that wasn't achieved in some sort of legend" notices the moon coming out "oh great out of the frying pan" "Well the ice jinns transformations are extremely common but I'll explain all this later. Right now get ready to fight me if all goes to pot." He stands up as the moon full emerges, his body begins to grow and get hairy until he is the form of a giant monkey. His saiyan armour being made of a very flexible material grows with him. "YES! YES! SO LONG IT HAS BEEN SINCE I HAVE RELISHED IN THE POWER OF A GREAT APE! THIS IS THE REAL POWER OF THE PURE SAIYAN RACE!" He laughs viciously and fires energy wave into a mountain completely levelling it. Bastion sighs "ice jinns gaint apes, and no mention of this freaking immense power being fired at me.... just in case POTENTIA UNLOCK" he unleashes his energy intent on keeping Monarchs attention The ape notices the flashy light "HAHAHAHAHAA! LOOK AT THAT THE LITTLE WORM WANTS TO PLAY! I'LL SMASH YOU TO PIECES" He flattens bastion into the ground then punches him into a nearby mountain causing a significant crater "THIS IS THE POWER OF A SAIYANS ANGER UNLEASHED! HAHAAHAHAHA!" Internally ''"Damn it I need to get control. This is powerful but without control or the ability to turn it off and on at will it's meaningless" '' Despite his wounds and the literal flattening Bastion reappears in front of monarch "hmm not very monarch like letting the beast be in control, in this state you wouldnt be fit to rule the saiyan race" he goes in front of his eyes "wheres the monarch who claimed to be strong, as right now all i see before me is a rampaging beast, where is your pride? you think you can beat toko like this just flailing madly like a child with a toy" "HOW DARE YOU! I AM MONARCH! I AM KING! I WILL BEAT TOKO! I WILL REVIVE THE SAIYAN RACE!" At this point Monarchs wings appear on the back of the beast. "I WILL RULE MY PEOPLE! AND I WILL CONTROL THIS BEAST!" A huge flash of light occurs when it's subsided the beast has been replaced with Monarch, his wings flapping like normal his mask on his face. Where his Saiyan armour would normally be is a bear chest and blue fur on his back and the sides of his torso. He still retains his black trousers though. "I did it! I HAVE ACHIEVED A SAIYANS FULL POTENTIAL! I have tamed the great ape! Thank you for the assistance tinman." His face is lit up with a huge smile. With a flash, Tsurugi quickly in the mid-air, at the very end of the city, envelopping it with a barrier to stop the wind to forcefully destroy the city before slapping some Ki blasts away which were heading towards him which Monarch's transformation emitted, "Y'know, you should have created a barrier at least before going wild monkey. Super Saiyan 4, I suppose?" he asks.